A Revenger's Tragedy
"You're a strange man. You killed your best friend. You betrayed everyone who ever came in contact with you. You killed my cousin. I guess...the survival of the fittest thing really meant a lot to you." --Niko Bellicin viimeiset sanat kuolevalle Dimitri Rascaloville. A Revenger's Tragedy '''(suom. Kostajan Tragedia) on viimeinen tehtävä GTA 4:a, jos tehtävä "Diili" on valittu. Tehtävän tavoitteet * Jacob odottaa sinua autossa Alderneyssä. * Seuraa Pegorinon miehiä, he johtavat sinut Pegorinon luokse. * Dimitri on vanhan kasinon sisällä. Etsi hänet * Jahtaa Dimitriä * Mene veneeseen * Jahtaa Dimitriä * Mene Little Jacobin helikopterin alle * Mene alhaalle ja pysy lähellä Dimitriä * Jahtaa Dimitriä * Tapa Dimitri Läpikulku '''Autojahti Jacob odottaa sinua autossa Alderneyssä. Mene hänen luokse ja mene auton sisälle. Jacob huomaa oudon auton lähellään; he ovat Jimmy Pegorinon miehiä. Tee tiukka U-käännös aloittaaksesi jahdin (mene taaksepäin ja pistä tikku oikealle, odota etupään heilahdusta; mene eteenpäin pitäen tikkua tiukasti vasemmalla; jarruta kun auto on kääntynyt vastakkaiseen suuntaan mistä aloitit tehtävän). Siellä tulee olemaan välitön tiukka käännös oikealle Plumber Skywayhyn, mistä sinun pitää selvitä. Auto mitä ajat, on nopea, mutta ohjaus ja jarrutus on heikkoa. Aja takaa Pegorinon miehiä. Pääasiassa he johdattavat sinut moottoritielle, ja kääntyilevät kaistalta toiselle. Varo eri suunnasta tulevia autoja. Älä tuhlaa aikaasi ampumalla Pegorinon miesten autoa—keskity tekemään jahti mahdollisimman turvalliseksi viimeistelläksesi sen. Muutaman minuutin päästä, jahti päättyy Pohjois-Alderneyssä rannalla lähellä Leftwoodia. Ole erityisen varovainen, että et kaada autoa ympärilleen, mikä on helppo tehdä parin tiukan käännöksen jälkeen, mitä jahti vaatii. Kohdeauto ajaa hylätylle kasinolle, Dimitrin ja Pegorinon piilopaikalle. Näkyy kohtaus, missä Nikon auto liukuu sivulle ja pysähtyy. Niko ja Jacob poistuvat autosta, ottavat aseensa esille, ja menevät suojaan auton taakse. Niko käskee Jacobia menevän kotiin ja pysyä siellä kunnes Niko todellakin tarvitsee apua. Jacob juoksee pois paikalta niin nopeasti kuin pystyy ja jättää Nikon hoitamaan Dimitrin ja Pegorinon. Kasino Dimitri on vanhan kasinon sisällä. Ennen kuin voit löytää hänet, sinun täytyy tappaa kaikki hänen vartijansa kasinon ulkopuolelta, sitten kasinon sisältä. Tämä on normaali tulitaistelu, vaikka vihollisilla on vähän raskaita aseita. Älä huolehdi Dimitrin jahtaamisesta, tapa vain ensin hänen kaikki vartijat. Lopulta, tulee kohtaus missä Dimitri pettää Pegorinon ja lopettaa tämän ampumalla tätä otsaan pistoolilla. Dimitri karkaa katolle ja juoksee helikopterin luokse. Dimitri menee kopterin sisälle valmistautuen lähtöön ja Niko ottaa helikopterin jalasta kiinni, mutta yksi Dimitrin miehistä talloo Nikon käden, minkä takia Niko tippuu veteen lähelle venettä. Venejahti Mene nopeasti veneeseen, ja lähde kasinon luota niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Kuulet, mutta et näe, raketin tulituksen Dimitrin helikopterista venettäsi päin. Jos et mene sujuvasti veneeseen ja aloita liikkumista, sinut tapetaan, tai vene saa osuman; molemmista tehtävä epäonnistuu. Ota vene hallintaasi, ja jahtaa varovasti Rascalovin helikopteria West Riverillä, kunnes näet Jacobin Annihilatorin lentävän kohtauksen aikana. Jahtaa Jacobin helikopteria, ja mene sen alapuolelle kiivetäksesi siihen. Helikopterijahti Etene omalla tavallasi ja ota helikopterin ohjaus käsiisi. Jos et ole lentänyt Annihilatorilla aikaisemmin, ole tietoinen, että ohjaus on paljon heikompaa kuin Brucien omistamissa Maverickeissä, ja Helitoursseissa- tee pieniä liikkeitä. Lennä jahdaten Dimitrin helikopteria, mutta älä käytä asennettuja miniguneja niin kuin pelissä annetaan ymmärtää. Tämä on vain ajanhaaskausta, koska Dimitrin helikopterilla on loputon HP, ja se on huono idea myös tämän takia; otat riskin, että saat osuman raketinheittimestä, Aivan kuin autojahdissa, keskity suorittamaan helikopterijahti turvallisesti. Voit tehdä tämän välittömästi hankkimalla niin paljon korkeutta kuin mahdollista. Jos osut edes yhteen Algonquinin isoon rakennukseen, tulet epäonnistumaan tehtävässä melko varmasti. Yksi Dimitrin miehistä ampuu raketinheittimellä Nikoa. Jacob vastaa takaisin Carbine Riflellä. Lopultakin, Jacob vahingoittaa Dimitrin helikopteria, ja saa sen syttymään tuleen, sen jälkeen kun Nikon helikopteri saa osuman. Molemmat helikopterit törmäävät Happiness Islandiin. Dimitrin kuolema Etsi Dimitri ja ammu jokainen luoti, mitä sinulla on häntä varten, Nikolle ja Romanille. Dimitri kaatuu tämän jälkeen nopeasti maahan tehokkaiden aseiden kanssa, kuten Assault Riflen tai Carbine Riflen kanssa. Varo hänen kätyreitä ja poliiseja. Kun hän on maassa, tulee kohtaus missä Dimitri kuolee haavoihinsa. Niko muistuttaa vihaisesti Dimitriä hänen petollisesta luonteesta, kuinka hän tappoi parhaan kaverinsa, tai kuinka hän petti jokaisen joka oli hänen kanssaan tekemisissä, ja että hän tappoi hänen serkun. Hän luulee sitten, että "selviytyminen sopivimmista asioista" tarkoitti todellakin paljon hänelle. Dimitri kuolee sitten haavoihinsa. Jacob saapuu juuri ajallaan katsomaan Dimitrin kuolemaa ja kertoo Nikolle, että on aika lähteä. Niko selittää surullisesti, että Roman ei koskaan vahingoittanut ketään. Jacob ymmärtää Nikon surumielisyyden, ja selittää että se on ohi ja hän voitti. Sitten molemmat lähtevät pois jättäen Dimitrin kuolleen ruumiin patsaan lähelle. Video Luokka:GTA IV tehtävät